


In Sickness

by Draycevixen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home, sick with the lurgy,  I invited my friends to drabble challenge me. </p><p>Blythechild asked for: Sherlock/John - "I want my blanket but my sinuses hurt when I bend over"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



.

Sherlock didn’t get sick, but then John wasn’t a pod person. He’d managed to hide it, Sherlock’s self-absorption making it easy, but John hadn’t taken Mycroft in to account. 

“Why on earth would Mycroft send you a parcel?” Sherlock was no respecter of privacy and opened the box. “Tissues? Flu medicine? Heinz tomato soup? Anyone would think you were—” Sherlock turned to stare at John, who could only imagine the algorithms in Sherlock’s head. “Oh.” 

Sherlock made a truly scary nurse and John refused to drink any of Sherlock’s “remedies.” Still, Sherlock’s insistence on being a human blanket was nice. 

 

.


End file.
